


You'd be my greatest pupil

by Gozufucker



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Honestly the anime never expands on these two, Master/pupil sorta deal, i dunno what to tag, minor spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: After one of Croix's classes on modern magic, she notices a student who stayed behind.





	You'd be my greatest pupil

"And that concludes today's lecture on modern magic and it's application on our everyday lives. Next lecture will focus on introducing this modern form of magic to the general, not magically inclined populace." 

With a wave of her hand the board behind her zaps closed, all the notes written on it saved for later use in case someone who missed class wished to look at them. Croix smiles to herself as the student body eventually dissipates outside of her classroom. Some come over to thank her personally, some spend time lingering to compare their notes or to play with their tablets, until they're all gone... Except for the small hedgehog faced girl in the front now, tinkering with a metallic cube while writing some final notes on her tablet without even looking.

Croix knew the girl from hearsay. "Constanze?" She trailed over to the tinkering girl, curiously raising her brow while looking down at her. Constanze glanced up in turn for a moment before raising a finger, indicating that the teacher should wait. Croix cracks a little smile and nods her head, snapping her finger as one of her many disc-like assistants floats over, giving her the perfect seat to wait and watch the other. 

Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger. While her three-month observational period before coming to the school had focused on Atsuko Kagari and her antics, she'd taken dedicated notes on all other noteworthy students while at it. Constanze was an interesting case: a witch rather similar to Croix. Someone who fused scientific method into magic, almost as if she was making it with her own two hands instead of casting it from a wand. She'd observed how the girl's broom had been almost like a machine. Did she even need magic to fly it? Probably not. Could she even use magic? She had to be able to channel it into her inventions, at least. She was interesting.

Constanze's grunt was what broke Croix from her thought, pushing the cube over. Croix's amusement was clear as she lifted it up into her palm, feeling it's weight. It was made out of metal, but the apparent magic within it made it much lighter and easier to hold. Just as she was about to question upon it's function, the cube began to shift in shape, breaking down and re-assembling itself into the shape of an apple. Croix cocked a brow before then chuckling softly.

"The tradition of bringing your teacher an apple isn't respected that much these days."

Constanze's usual, blank expression breaks into the tiniest of smiles as she folds her arms and nods her head, grunting again. The metallic apple in Croix's palm shifts again, this time into a tiny Stanbot. It waves up at her, causing Croix to lift up her own hand and wave a few fingers in a greeting back. Her palm is lowered to offer the Stanbot a walkway back to Constanze, but both her and the robot shake their heads. "Keep me! Keep me!" The Stanbot bellows out and molds back into the apple shape it held before.

"For me?" The usually smug and smiling Croix gains the smallest hint of surprise on her face as Constanze nods her head a few times. "Is this thanks for allowing you to participate in the wild hunt...?" Croix tilts her head and watches the apple, before then reaching a hand over to pat the small girl's head. Constanze accepts the headpat and fixes her hair a little afterwards.

"Thank you. But you should get going, I'm sure you've still got class."

Constanze nods and picks herself up, quickly storing all of her tools into her bag before running off with a wave. Croix waves back, eyes closed as she smiles. Once the last student left the classroom she closes the door and takes a seat at her desk, holding the metallic apple within her palm as she stares deep into it. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger... 

"She reminds me of myself, back then."

A faint smile.

"She'll do great things. I'm sure."

The apple is placed down onto her desk as Croix leans back in her seat and closes her eyes, sighing. The school has some hope left to it.


End file.
